


strange birds

by Verbalwhip



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Time, Loss of Innocence, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbalwhip/pseuds/Verbalwhip
Summary: Sansa is so eager for her upcoming marriage with Willas Tyrell. Almost too eager...There is nothing more she wishes for than to be truly loved and to escape her golden cage.





	1. a lover's letter

 

Flowers.

In her dreams she saw nothing else than flowers. Soon she would be there, the place famous for it’s magnificent flowers. _Would the gardens be more beautiful than this one?_ Sure they would be. The beauty of the Red Keep garden was not to be advocated, but the girl never felt comfortable in these…

The sun had long since disappeared behind the horizon and in the nightly shadows of her room, nothing of the summer heat was to be noticed. As so often Sansa didn’t find rest. With the shadows of the night the ones of her her past came aswell. Though after her conversation with Lady Margaery and her grandma it as gone better.

Early she had to realise, that something beauty must not directly mean something good. _Joffrey. My prince was marvelous and my feelings were pure._ Briefly she recollected in memories. All those fine moments they had shared or how she used to fantasize about their future together. He would have been her king and she would have been his queen. _My first love._ Everything was nice. So lovely like the songs she used to love. Til the moment he killed her father as _grace_ and this was only the beginning. Thousand pairs of eyes that watched her. Waiting. Until she felt safe, in order to torture her before all the other pairs. _He is a monster. Everyone here is a monster. Monster that want to kill my family and I am alone with them._ No. She wouldn’t cry anymore, at least she make out for it.

 _But Highgarden was to be said beautiful as well. Would it be as dreadful as here?_ Margaery told her when ever she could something about her home. How beautiful it was und how nice the people are. _Would they also be nice to me?_

Willas. She already heard a bit about him. He, Willas Tyrell, oldest son of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Hightower is the rightfull heir of Highgarden. _The Ladys of the Reach used to worship him._ It was to be said that he is inteligent and tender with a great love for animals. _He is a cripple._ Would that prevent her happiness? No.

 _He may be a cripple, but that doesn’t make him a bad guy. Once she thought about Joffrey as perfect, but in truth he is a monster._ No matter how she fantasize about her future with Willas she would be happy. At least more happy than in Kings Landing. A soft smile appeared on her lips, but was hidden in the shadows. Soon she would be in a better place. Out of her golden cage. 

 _Willas is a Tyrell. Margaery is a beautiful Lady and Loras is…_ The thought alone about the Knight of Flowers let her young heart beat wildly. _He is so beautiful and handsome. The prettiest man I have ever seen. Willas is his oldest brother. Sure he would be as beautiful as his siblings!_ Her smile grew wider. The thought soon to be his wife delighted her.

Then she wouldn`t be afraid anymore of the bad tongues on the court. _As his ladywife I woud be the highest Lady on court. At least they had to do so as they like me…_ She paused and her smile disappeared. How long has it been that someone said to her that he likes he. Turely. Not only because of her beauty or or because he had the name of the most  powerful family in the north. _Whether Willas would like me?_

The thought alone warmth her. It would be too wonderful to receive true affection… But even if Willas would be as handsome as Loras, wouldn’t it have to mean something. Joffrey was handsome and she was in love with him, until he took her fathers head.

Alone with this through she saw the whole scene before her eyes. Hate and nausea overcame her fast. _The Lannisters would pay or this! Not alone them but everyone who helped them! Everyone that did wrong to my family!_  

She turned to her other bedside and pinched her eyes. No. No, she didn’t want to think about it. At daybreak she had to show herself from her best side. Ever so the dutiful Lady or _little dove_ like Queen Cersei liked to call her.

All her hatred against the royalfamily wouldn’t help her. She was caged in Kings Landing. A prisoner. Who know how long it would take until Robb could come and rescue her from the claws of the Lannister? Soon it would be two years since her arrival in Kings Landing. She couldn’t rely on that.

Lady Margaery was her only friend, even when they just meet recently. Soon Margaery would be the Queen of the seven Kingdoms, a title originally intended for Sansa Stark, but if that should mean to become Joffreys wife, she wouldn’t envy the Tyrell.

Sansa would prefer a man who would treat her respectful like she was his own Queen, even if she not was one, rather er only his. She was yearning for nothing more than to be loved, though she was afraid of it. So far it didn’t take a good end.

 _My poor Florian doesn’t like me to go. He has already prepared everything or my escape. Said the Tyrells only want so have my heritage._ She through so much of it that her head ached, so that the sleep could get her.

 

-

 

“Lady Sansa! Wake up!” Her maid. She shook and shook the red haired girl. Not really the softest way to be woken up.

Sansa’s lids were heavy and sluggish, but after the rough treatment of her maid, the sleep wouldn’t come back to her. So she openend her eyes. They burned. It took time until she get used to the biting light.

 _Oh no! Which time is it? How long do I have slept?_ With a heavy breast she sat up. _I don’t want to stand out negatively. I don’t want geht punished._

“Which time is it?” asked Sansa with a dry throat. “It’s lunchtime. I beg you forgiveness Mylady that I did not woke up you earlier, but there was something in between.”  stammered the honey haired girl. She was a bit older than Sansa, though Sansa was tall and womanly formed for her age, so that there wasn’t much difference between their body shape. 

“And what was that?” asked Sansa with a straight back with a strong voice. Though everybody on the court looks down to the traitor daughter, however it didn’t gave her maids the right to treat her poorly aswell and bring her in difficulties. _At least the servants should treat me respectful and shouldn’t look down on me aswell. They should look up to me. Soon I would be the Lady of Highgarden._  

The blonde let go of her blanked and goes to the back part of Sansa’s chamber, where her  clothes were stored. From the she got a big grey packet, which had a wonderful flowery ornament muster, which she then gave to Sansa. Her hands trembled from excitement. It was heavy. On the it was bound with a dark green ribbon and had a card within, on which in a beautiful curved writing it has her name on it. _Lady Sansa Stark._  

“Early in the morning this packet arrived for you. First I brought it to the Queen and let it been inspected… in case of any dangers.” Said her maid with pinched eyes. That the older girl was a spy of the Queen was not new to Sansa, she trought from it at the first sight, but not that the girl may be such a terrible liar. “The Queen mother allows you to keep this together with its content.” By this words a bad feeling overcame Sansa. Queen Cersei wasn’t well disposed towards her and loved to embarrass, when she let her son do to her what he liked to do with her. The content of this box could only held another cruelty. _Or the packet came from the Tyrelly. From Willas!_

The curiosity took hold of her like a child, without reading the card she lay it beside on the little table next to her bed. She loosened the silk ribbon and opened the lid. What she saw in there widened her eyes with a glimmer. It was a dress. Carefully she took it out of the box. Is was of light green silk and myrish lace. Her bodice was with roses and much other flowers embroidered with pearls. In the past Sansa had such a dress, only that she had maded herself. It was made of wool and not of silk or neither lace. She had worn it on the tourney of the hand. The tourney in honor of her Lord father Then the times were better. It has been so long since that she had the feelings that the memory of these days came from another life and didn’t belong to her.

And then she began to cry. Tears of joy and sadness at the same time. The box hadn’t include another cruelty and the tension which had took over her body, left her. She took deep breath in. Fastly she dried her tears in thought that she wasn’t alone. She have the dress to the older girl and draw her attention to aside lying card.

 

….

My beloved Sansa,

 

Recently I received the news of our upcoming union. There was nothing that I wished for than to bring you the news myself and watch while your lovely face react, but I fear we can’t see us until our wedding.

Please take this gift as a first sign of my affection towards you of which many will follow.

Regrettably is was not in my possibility to get real winter roses. The most beautiful of flower and the only one to match a beauty like you. So I hope you can forgive me for this poor replacement. As my love you only deserve the best.

My Heart is aching by the thought to not be in the position to see you for such a long time and know us separated. So I am counting the days.

You shape my thoughts at daylight and my dreams at moonlight. I can’t wait to be yours and you to be mine.

 

Your admirer

...

 

 _Such sweet words. Oh, my beloved Willas. He is feeling in the same way. I can’t wait to be away from here._ She felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach.

“Does Mylady want to wear the dress to court today?” Tore the maid her out of her daydream. “Y- yes, please!” she stammered. She just couldn’t wait to ask Margaery more about Willas and Highgarden.

 

-

 

The silk felt wonderful against her skin. That was the first time after a while that she felt pretty. Her maid had brushed what it felt like hours through her auburn locks, so that they looked silky aswell, and used powder to conceal the blue signs of abuse. The Queen didn’t bother to let new clothes be made for her, until the order recently. Probably the Queen didn’t want her to embarrass the Lannisters during the royal wedding with her old and not fitting clothes, as she was officially their ward. When she was in truth their prisoner. Joffrey’s favorite toy.

Yet Sansa could imagine that she has to thank Margaery and her grandma for this favor. _They must have persuaded the Queen mother to do so._

There were all sorts of reason. In the past year Sansa grew about three zoll. Her breast became fuller and her body became feminine curves. Many of her dresses were too narrow in the said spot, so that she couldn’t breath in them or could not tie them. Now she more often felt the glances of young boys and adult men lingering on her bosoms. How they striped her out of her clothes with their stares. The other Ladys must have noticed it aswell. Would call her a nasty whore behind closed doors. She was ashamed of it. It was never her intention to draw looks.

Finally she felt comfortable again. Letter and Dress have both taken her worries from the last night away. Now she could really forward to her marriage with Willas. _When Queen Cersei had inspected the packet it must meas she knows of me and Willas. Does that mean she permit a union between Stark and Tyrell? After all she let me keep the present._ Sansa hadn’t trought after all how the royalfamily would react to her marriage. In truth she hadn’t even want to. But it seems like everything turns good for her, after such a long time.

The sun was standing high on the sky and it was warm, when she left for the garden. Meanwhile, she had grown accustomed to the constant heat, though thanks to the hot springs beneath Winterfell it was never cold in the castell’s chambers, but everything outside. When someone lived their whole life in the north, the body hat first to grew accoustom to it. For her it didn’t took that long at all. Back then she was so excited to wear finer and lighter fabric in bright colours.

Now she couldn’t bear the warmth any longer. It reminds her of too many bad memories. She longed for her true home. Winterfell. _In Highgarden it would be even warmer then, but maybe I could feel like at home there._  

Like she had intended, she roamed fall flower smelly garden until she met Margaery and her company. As they reconized her, they were startled at first, but then they were thrilled. They didn’t knew the Stark girl so well dressed and gave her many compliments for her beauty and fine clothing. Even Margaery first looked critical at her, but then she also was excited and happy for her friend. _Maybe this is a secret just between Willas and me._ At this trought she felt daring and her heart beat wildly. 

To her luck Sansa was in timer for her dessert, to be earnest she wasn’t hungry, but a few lemon cakes couldn’t hurt her with a bit of sweet  honey wine. Lady Janna provided the ladies with the latest gossip. Something about amusing affairs or incompetent maids. Usual things girls giggled about form their stand. Even when Sansa doubt the truth of the gossip, she had to admit that behind most of it there would be something true. Who would wearing what on the royal wedding? At this theme Margaerys big brown eyes began to sparkle. _Even when her future husband was a monster._ Often Sansa had tried to talk her the wedding out. Meanwhile Margaery was like a sister for her. _When I marry Willas we would be real sisters._ She couldn’t do it with her conscience to let her sister marry such a monster, but Margaery didn’t want hear these worries of hers, she was firmly determined to become Joffrey’s wife, so that Sansa had stopped to talk with her about it. But she knew that at some time Joffrey would even show the lovely Lady Margaery his cruel nature. _He couldn’t hold back forever._     

After the dessert Lady Leonette had been so nice to continue with giving Sansa lessons to play the harp. _Would Willas like it if I play the harp for him?_ Sansa really enjoy the company of the other womans, which she had forgotten how good this could feel. Before Margaery arrive in Kings Landing the Stark girl stayed alone in her chamber all day, in grieve and fear to be summoned by the King. Sometimes she prayed in the Godswood. _Maybe this is the gods answers of my prayers._

In generally Sansa didn’t have such a great day in a long time. After so much time she had slept well, had received a present of her future husband and a fantastic afternoon amongst friends. Joffrey didn’t saw her the whole, neither did the Queen. She could get used to such days.

Now she was lying in her soft bed, happy and comfortable after such a long time. In all her euphoria for her coming future she could forget all her unhappy days. _What does my poor Florian know? He is a drunk, even when he is a friend of mine with his. Even if the Tyrells only want my heritage, so could Willas one day really love me. He could learn is, just like my parents. At least he would love wehn I bear him little heirs._ Sansa already knew their names. All after the family member the Lannisters had stolen from her. Eddard, Bran and Rickon. Surely this would enrage Joffrey and his mother, but she didn’t care. Then she wouldn’t need to fear Cersei, Margaery would be Queen by then.

 _I can’t wait until both of them are married, so that could marry my sweet Willas._ She would even like to marry before them.


	2. before the gods

Since the commissioning for her new dress, she was excited. It didn’t took long until it was finished, seven days after Willas first present, she could try it on. The heir of Highgarden didn’t left it with one dress. Every day until the fitting, she would find a new gift at dawn, through without a letter. First she searched everywhere for a hidden message of her beloved, but it seems like her fiance didn’t want to have any further contact with her. This conclusion hit Sansa deeply, disappointed her, but it won’t inhibit her joy for her upcoming marriage in a dream of flowers.

To write him a letter wasn’t an option either. Whom could she have handed it? His presents were a secret only between her and him, even if the Queen knows, she never said something about it. She had to be discreet about his presents and so she decided against it, to wear, nor show them on court, otherwise she would get questions she didn’t want to answer.

On the eighth day she didn’t received a present. 

Before she was allowed to try the dress on, three Maids, only one of her, had to bath her. The water was a little cold, but pleasant, however scrubbed the girls her so strong, from head to toe, so that her skin was rosy, subsequently Sansa would be creamed. “With a soft skin the material would feel even better, not that it is necessary, due to its quality said the tailor, which together with Queen Cersei observed the Stark girl from the shadows of her chamber. While the tailor wear a soft smile, whenever Sansa catched a glimpse of her, used the Queen to wear mask without emotion, with the ever present glass of wine in one of her hands

Alongside the two maids Cersei brought one of hers, which was there to tend Sansas nails, and a present. A strong, flowery, sweet perfume with a touch of lemons. With it would be digested behind her ears, on her chin and on the rosy peaks of her breast. Something she wouldn’t usally do.

Even her new undergarments were made out of the finest white silk. When she saw her dress, she had to hold her breath. The dress she had from Willas was already stunning, but in comparison to the one right before her, it could have been nothing more than a potato sack. The dress itself was made of silk. Ice blue silk lined with silver satin. The lace of her wide sleeves reached the ground.

Different than her other dresses, this one was made for a women flowered, not for a little timid girl. It gave her a very great cleavage, which was cut out until her navel, but the parts were covered with myrish lace. With the cut, the dress flattered her womanly curves, thanks to it sim waistline. Through the swinging skirts, which were made of ice blue and white silk, it looked like a head of a bellflower.

On the sleeves, cleavage and the skirts were fitted with applications of frost blue winterroses, which were in combination with myrish lace with which it seems like rime embracing a winter landscape. _I can’t wait until Willas could see me like this. He would surely have to love me._

“You are beautiful, M’lady.” admired her one of the maids. In her joy, she forgot herself and gained again on confidence. “Truly.” giggled Sansa, while turnig around herself, before the big mirror in front of her, while the soft velvet lining fell against her skin and felt much like kisses of a lover might feel. “Thank you very much, your Grace. You a too genereous to a someone with traitor blood in her veins.” she said with a light bow in direction of the Queen. She knew that the Lannister would want to hear this, even when she was sure now, thanks to the winter roses, that this dress might be a favor from the Tyrells, another gift from Willas. The eighth one. The Queen mother replied her with a critical look. “A bit plain.” 

“Do something with her hair. Braid her conveyor strand to the back and use the floral wreath… The moonstone earrings from my son should also fit well with the rest.” ordered the Queen. She may be harsh, but no one could denied her eye for style. One of the reason Sansa once wanted to be like her.

When the maids had finished their tasks, nodded the Queen. “Yes, you a truly a beauty, little dove. The gods were kind to you.” clucked she and Sansa could the something vicious in her poison green pair of eyes. “Therefore it appears almost gruesome to me, to waste such a sweet innocence to someone like him. It wouldn’t take long, after all, until he steals every last bit of it.” laughed the Queen, haughty.

“Him? I don’t understand, your grace.” stuttered the Stark girl confused. _Does she mean Willas?_ “Go. Get the cloak.” At the command the Maids appeared with a long cloak made of white velvet, embroidered with pearls. On the back a dire wolf embroidered in silver. Sansa flinched as they wrapped her in the cloak. “The colours of my Lord father.” A maidens cloak.

Her body felt numb. Like paralysed. She’d like to, if she had the brave, to rip it off her. Today she would marry, but her Flowerlord was nowhere in Kings Landing.  
She wouldn’t marry Willas Tyrell.  
She wouldn’t become the Lady of Highgarden.  
She wouldn’t leave Kings Landing.

“You weren’t really so foolish to believe, as that we would marry you to this Tyrell cripple, little dove.” All her hopes, now laid shattered before her feet, cut her delicate flesh with every movement. Nothing made sense anymore. _The Queen is right. I am such a dumb thing._ “Perhaps in regard to the certain circumstances, I think _little mockingbird_  would be more adequate from this moment and on.” sneered the lioness. Sansa didn’t noticed how her tears flowed like a river from her eyes.

“Sansa you a more beautiful when you are smiling, but cry quietly. In your position I would so as well, but to be honest it could be worse. First my father intended to marry off to my dwarf of brother. Since he has not yet awakens, he isn’t considerable. So you should be happy.” Tried the Queen to calm her, with cold words. “Now come. The Septon already is waiting with all your guests.”

“No,” bursted it out of Sansa, “you can’t do that!”. “You are a ward of the crown. Joffrey will take the place of your father, through your family consists only of traitors. Today you would end your life as a Stark and begin yours as Lady Baelish.” Sansa sobbed and shivered. “No! You can’t force me to!”  
_I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Robb’s heir. First I should become a Queen, than Lady of a great house and now I will be forced to marry a minor Lord._ Harrenhal was cured and she didn’t even know where the origin seat of house Baelish was.  
The Queen first emptied her glass of wine before she turned to Sansa, as she did this, the bride could see the striking anger in the Queen’s eyes. “We can. And believe me girl, you don’t want to find out what we are capable of. Either you come willingly with us or you can make a scene in the sept, so that everyone can their tear mouth with gossip.” 

Sansa tried to calm herself. She took a moment in which she took a deep breath until she answered. _He isn’t Joffrey.  
_ “I will come with you.” There the Queen had to smile. “Very good. Maybe even you aren’t that stupid to disgrace your husband at the ceremony. That would be a bad omen for your upcoming eternity.” At that the redhead had to swallow nervously. _She is right. Lord Baelish has never done me anything bad. He would not have deserved such an outrage._

It took time until she registered that she was taken to the sept by Ser Meryn Trant and Ser Osmund Kettleblack. Her body moved like by itself, through an every step was heavy, as like she would wear shoes made of lead, instead ones out of soft stag leather.  
_And I doesn’t deserve this marriage._

It was not until they had almost arrived that she noticed that Ser Kettleblack had talked to her all the time. That she is a wolf, and they had to be brave. That Lord Baelish would be kind to her. It felt like someone was talking to her from far away. Nothing moved in her. She felt empty. Maybe it was better this way. It would bring her nothing to mourn about a future in Highgarden. She can’t escape from this marriage.

Joffrey himself, awaited her on the steps of the sept. Magnificently dressed in red and gold, the colours of a Lannister. The colours of a monster. As he saw Sansa, his enlightened his countenance, pressing his worm lips together, to hide his laugther. “Today I will be your father.” This words brought her out of her trance and let her blood boil. Her hands turned to fists. “No. You are not!” _And will never be._ She replied defiantly. For a short moment you could see the daggers in his eyes, but she child King seemed to have good, because he managed to keep his compusure. “I am the King! I am the father of the realm, so that makes me your father as well.” came he closer, with a nasty grin. She froze as he stroked her cheek. His warm breath against her skin, let her shudder as in an ice cold. “You really are a lovely woman. Hopefully Littlefinger will teach you some tricks until I pay you a visit. Do not believe I will let you go that easily, only because a are married to another. I am you King. You are mine, so I can do with you as I it please me.” _I will never be free._

He lingered another few seconds so close to her, then took a step space, still with grinning worm lips. “Do you come with me?” he asked with his high pitched voice, but he didn’t gave her the chance to answer. Instead he gripped her arm rough and dragged her into Baelor’s Sept.

With every step memories from Winterfell floated over her. How they had enjoyed their meals together or even how she used to play in the summer snow with her siblings, which her Lady mother was never really happy about it, as it wasn’t proper for a lady, but her father only used to laugh about such issues. _Father only laughed rarely. I miss him. I miss all of them, but I was always so mean, Now everyone is dead, with the exception of mother and Robb. Everything is my fault, only because I wanted to marry Joffrey and become Queen. Now I am going to marry the Master of Coin.  
__Sansa Stark is dying on the same place as her father, also by the Lannister._

The stark girl only realised that she was standing before the altar, as Joffrey let his strong grip go of her. Between the Mother and the Father waited the septon to bind two souls forever. from one cage to another. She looked over her shoulder to take a short sight of the guests. Apart from the other she could spot Dontos in her fool costume. Oddly enough he seemed kinda happy and nodded in her direction. _Does he really think that Lord Baelish would be better than a Tyrell?_ In any case, enough witnesses for the union were present. Fast she turned back to the Septon, not to appear rude.  
_Sansa Stark is dying._ Now she has her last moment, standing before the gods, in the colours of her father, without her Father. His murderer in his place. The Septon speaks with resounding voice. “Who comes before the gods this morning?” This wasn’t a common ceremony in the faith of the seven. It was more in the old way. Somebody had seemed to order it in respect to her northern origin. “Sansa from the House Stark comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true born and noble. She comes to take the blessings of the gods. The old and new. Who comes to claim her?” asked her escort with a titter.

Lord Baelish stepped next to the Septon, so far she hadn’t the courage to look at him. After all, she would have the rest of his life for it. His hair and beard were trimmed neatly and sat perfectly. In general Sansa had perceived Lord Baelish as a cultivated man, who was always elegantly dressed, but today his outfit surpassed every everything she had him seen in. He weared a dark green doublet made of brocade and a grey silk cape, attached with mockingbird pins.  
_The colours together with the sigil of house Baelish. Soon my house, my sigil, my colours.  
_ He was a proud man and stand upright, confident, so that he appeared greater. “Lord Petyr Baelish from the Fingers, Master of Coin, Lord of Harrenhal and Lord Paramount of the Trident.” he spoke with his husky voice, there he never let her out of sight. _Only empty titles._ “Who gives her?” Joffrey spoke with pride and venom echoing in his voice. “Joffrey Baratheon the First of His Name. Rightful King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Which is standing today by her side as father of the Realm.” slowly he strokes her arm again. Disgust overcomes her. “Lady Sansa, will you take this man?” she was now asked by the Septon.

There was no escape. No matter what she did, she would have to marry without a choice. “I will take this man.” and sealed her fate with one sentence. _I am a strong wolf.  
_ She stands upright and pride, during speaking this words, even as Joffrey intentionally stroked her breasts with rough hands , as he unclasped her maidens cloak. Both spoke their vows. The words just gushing out of her mouth without any meaning behind them. After Lord Baelish was handed over the coat of his house. With calm steps he closed the distance between them. Until there only were mere an arm length between them she hadn’t looked him directly in the eyes. Gray-green eyes attracted her. “With this I swear to you that I will always give you protection, and that I will do everything to defraud your honor. Your concerns are from now on also mine.” She just lightly nodded as an answer, but never broke the eye contact.

“I speak in the name of the gods and declare you as husband and wife.” announced the High Septon. Even before his sentence was finished, Lord Baelish brushed her arm and finally cupped her cheek. She felt his breath against her skin. Mint. Then he captured her lips with his own. It was pleasant. He smelt good. So she leaned against his hand and closed her eyes. It was only a short moment and then their lips parted. It was nothing more than a chaste kiss, and yet she had to blush, the more she heard the guest clapping. A whole group of high lords and ladies had just seen how they had kissed a man. Quickly she realized that it was not bad. Lord Baelish was now her husband and she was his wife.  
_He is not Joffrey_

  



	3. caged maid

The Festival Hall of the Red Keep was decorated in beautiful autumnal colors, although in some places the colors of the house Baelish showed. Someone must have known that Sansa liked flowers, so the room was decorated full with lilys. Nowhere was a rose to be seen so also no Tyrell.

 _The Lannisters seem to have planned this wedding behind the back of  the Tyrells._ Recognized Sansa quickly from her place at the High Table. How much she would liked dancing with Loras at least, and wanted to find comfort with Margaery. Even that was taken from her.

There were no places of honor at her side. No one of her family could be present, and it seems to be the same case with her husband's family. Since they had left the Sept, they had not spoken a word with each other. Somehow it frustrated her that he seemed to ignore her. At the thought of being alone with him afterwards, her stomach turned. _I should try to win his favor._

She leaned a little to his side, afraid to talk too loudly. "My lord, where is your family?" He smirked as he leaned towards her ear before he spoke. "You , my dear, are now my family, and I am afraid that we are the only members of the house Baelish." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers to the nape of her neck. Lord Baelish was so close. She rejoiced when she realized the content of his words and wanted to sink in the ground, as she was ashamed of her ignorance. "I am sorry. Please forgive me my lord "she stuttered. Sansa turned her head so that he could not see her redness and had some distance between the two, but he closed the small distance again and again.

"Oh no Sweeting, you do not have to ask for forgiveness." He said with smiling lips. _Why does he call me like that?_ In consideration to the other names that were called to her, she found this kind of flattering, adding more red to her blush. "I must admit that without these tragic events I would not have become the man who is now at your side." It was only when he stopped she noticed how he played with one of her fiery curls. Before that, she had watched the guests in the hall giggling below each other, now it was her who was being watched as her eyes looked deep in her husband's. Clear blue meet stormy green. Joffrey also had green eyes, poisonous eyes. _He isn’t Joffrey._ Lord Baelish's eyes were different. They were deep and seemed to hide something, unreadable, even when his lips were laughing, his eyes did not. _He is different._

"Maybe you will be able to enjoy it one day." he breathed on her skin, kissing her cheek fleetingly. As soon as he had kissed her, he had turned away so quickly, and held his cup to the cupbearer. Red Arbor swished in his mug before Lord Baelish sipped with his narrow lips.

From then on, she turned her attention back to the plate before her. There were 72 courses, almost as many as there should be at the king's wedding. So far she had hardly touched one of her plates, but she knew it would be better to eat something. Although she did not know much about what was happening in the marriage bed, she knew about the basics, and therefore assumed that it was better not to enter with an empty stomach, so she forced some of the greasy suckling pig into her restless stomach. The fruity wine helped her get rid of the hearty meat taste.

Normally, the bridal couple would still receive gifts before the ceremony, as it was not possible to secretly arrange, the newlywed couple gradually received gifts from different lordships. She as a traitor's daughter and he, as a little lord, did not have to expect any wonderous gifts as a couple. The one time or another, when someone dared to make an expensive gift to Lady Baelish, King Joffrey dropped inappropriate words. "I doubt that Littlefinger accept payments as such for his whore." Her husband did nothing to defend her honor, he could not. Instead, he always countered with a snippy comment. “Oh my King, how right you are. Now where as I dubt that any man could offer my wife more than me” With which he could lure the guests one or the other laughter.

In between, bards or jugglers came to lighten the mood, but she barely perceived them. Nothing seemed to be able to stir her mood, not even the cups of wine, which she always grabbed when she had to think about what she would expect after the feast. _A future at the side of a man who works against my family._

The serpent of the flatterers reduced, the gifts piled up. Slowly the dance floor filled itself with the ever louder music. Handsome men asked for the waiting of timid young maidens. Such a sight filled her with melancholy and envy. If this was a normal feast, she would have enjoyed it despite the Lannister, everyone would have wanted to dance with her, even if nobody would ask out of fear. If she had never come to Kings Landing everything would be different. Yes, everyone would have asked for a dance. She as the oldest daughter of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. "Go, Sweetling. I can see how you long for a little fun on the dance floor."

"But, my lord. Will you not accompany me?" _It behooves not to send his wife on the own wedding alone to the dance floor._ "You can not imagine how touched I am that you think so much about me, but do not worry about me." Already he helped her up and led her to the dance floor with a quiet step. His hand always on her back.

As soon as they had reached it, the first came. "Lord Baelish would you allow me a dance with your lovely wife?" Asked the stranger. "Of course, Lord Bywater. But only if Lady Baelish agrees." The situation was unpleasant, but at the same time welcome to avoid being alone with Lord Baelish. The man before her was tall and wide, in contrast to her husband. He was neither particularly handsome, nor charming. He had to be the brother of Lord Jacelyn, where she could remember that he had fallen at the Battle of Blackwater. "It would be a pleasure, my lord."

"You should enjoy your wedding party, Sansa," Littlefinger whisperd, barely audible, but before she could reply, he had already disappeared into the crowd. Ser Bywater's smile was honest, the first honest one she had received today, and held out his hand at the beginning of a new song. Thankfully she accepted. His steps were coarse and awkward, the dance was at a moderate pace, rhythmic, her foot aching as he stepped on it with his full weight, and it did not stop with the first time. At first she had hoped that he would be tender despite his brutal appearance. Like the Hound. _Would he have danced with me as well?_  

To her luck, the song ended in a few minutes and so it came to the patner's change. The rhythms became fast, so also the alcohol, which came through the movement faster into her blood and triggered a welcome numbness in her. Quickly she forgot her now painfully swollen feet. Forget who she danced with. For a short time even forgot the occasion for the festival. She simply let the music and the wine take control over her. 

Soon she was thirsty again of the many dancing. With staggering steps she left the dance floor toward the buffet. To her fortune cups of water were ready, and she reached for one with tingling finger. The cool water made it possible to extinguish the blazing fire in her throat at short notice. Her body still played as crazy as she tried to gain an overview of the hall from her point of view, it was difficult for her to focus. But from the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Lord Baelish. He stood farther apart and conversed with some lords, accompanied by shining coins.

"Lady Sansa!" Lady Tanda stepped loudly toward her with a croaky voice, followed directly by Lady Lolly with a heavily swollen belly. "Lady Tanda. Lady Lollys. I'm glad to see you. Nice that you take part in the ceremony." Sansa smiled weakly out of politeness. She did not want to be reminded of the occasion. "But, but child. We are present since the beginning." Snapped the old woman insulted. "Oh, I beg your pardon. I do not seem to have noticed you. In general the day today seems to pass me by. I can hardly believe my luck that such a noble lord as Lord Baelish takes one like me to wife." Sansa tried to bring her lie as credibly as possible, but Lollys began to sob at her words. With shaky stubby fingers she tried to foreclose herself of the environment. Lady Tanda more directly to her side and tried to calm her with quiet words. However Lollys not ceased to sob. Some of the guests had now turned to the scenery. Sansa, as if stunned and confused, watched what was happening before her, and felt completely helpless, as so often. "Forgiveness. Please forgive me Lady Lollys. It was not my intention to offend you with my words. "

"Oh what a scene. The bride brings her guests to burst into tears." With the observers the king must also had approach her. He put his hands on Sansa's shoulders. "I think Lady Baelish has done enough here. Lady Tanda please accompany your daughter to her chambers to rest." At the words of the child king, the people around them did as if they were turning away, but it was them that they would continue to listen. Lady Tanda did not wait long until she ran her daughter out of the banquet and left Sansa and Joffrey alone.

"Women. You're so whiny. "Said the coward who had moved away at the Battle of the battlefield. His hands stroked her arm. "Dance with me." It was not a request but an order. Again he dragged her to his goal. He put both in position for the next song. The king was a cruel child, but a good dancer. A song-like image of his subject. "I have heard that especially pregnant women tend to. Are you glad already? " "On what your graces? "Asked the stark girl confused. Joffrey first responded with a giggle before giving an answer. "After this night, a small traitor will soon grow up in you. Maybe it will come more to Littlefinger. Neither stupid as you nor a traitor, but simply unsightly."

So far she had not thought that it was part of her vows to give him children. She would have to share the bed with him if he wanted another. Her mother had brought five children into the world. If Lord Baelish also wanted so many children, she would have to share the bed with him five times. She became ill at the thought. The king must have noticed her inconvenience. His hand, which had previously lingered on her hip, slid deeper and he closed the distance between them.

"If you want, I can come to you tonight. I had planned to visit you anyway to see what Littlefinger taught you. Should I come when he's done with you? Or should I stay in the room after the ceremony? " He smelled strongly of wine. "Please," she murmured anxiously. "You know what? I do not care what you want. Ser Meryn will hold you. "Pictures of the insurrection came up. Angry people who pulled their saddle. If Sandor Clengane had not come to her aid, they would certainly have done the same to her like Lollys. Cruel hands all over her body.

With glazed eyes she tried to free herself from his grasp, but the lion clawing only further into her flesh. "I remember exactly how the thought once of giving princes and princesses pleased you. It would be bastards, but still better than any child that Littlefinger could plant in your belly." No matter how hard she tried to break away from him, she did not succeed. The people around them were busy with themselves, and even if they noticed, they would not make a step to help her. Especially not with the king.

"Please. Leave me alone. I obey you already. I have listened to you, and have married him. I will fulfill my marital duties, "she said in a broken voice. "But if I wear your bastard in me, I would kill it." Joffrey worm lips pressed together angry and his face turned into the color of his jacket . With her previous escape attempts she had made it back to gain some distance between their bodies, but he tried to press them renewed. "I told you already today, that-"

"If that is not my wife and the king." With targeted steps, Lord Baelish buried himself in the dancing crowd. When he heard his voice, Joffrey pulled his claws back again and the knots in her belly broke loose. "Your Grace. I regret that your rose can not be at your side today. "Now Joffrey turned completely away from her. "Yes, you can not imagine how much it hurts me from being separated. But she does not miss anything either." Lord Baelish smiled, his eyes almost unemotional. She was not exactly sure what it was, a glimmer of ... spitefulness?  
"Soon her own wedding will take place. She is certainly busy with preparations. The royal wedding is different from an ordinary one and I'm sure it will be... unforgettable. "The King laughed again and Littlefinger with him. “You flatter me. It will certainly do so, but weddings are rather for women, so they should prepare for them."

"You are right my king. I am really grateful to the Queen Regent for taking the preparation. Would you mind if I steal Lady Baelish from you? "The poisonous green eyes wandered between Lord and Lady Baelish. "Naturally. Surely you can not wait for the coming night." Sansa did not even need to move by herself, Joffrey shoved her joyfully in the direction of Lord Baelish. Probably with the thought to add even more to her inconvenience by the physical proximity. Through the wine she had lost in speed of reaction, but Lord Baelish caught her gently. Lord Baelish's hands lay on her shoulder and her head on one of his shoulders. The material of his clothing was even finer than that of hers, and through them she could feel the heat radiating from his body.

“If Lady Sansa should disobey, then turn to me. Ser Meryn and Ser Ilyn will take care of her. "Joffrey said lightly, as if talking about the fair weather. "I thank you for your kindness, Your Grace." The king only nodded and went over to the other Lannister. Surprisingly they were not really in the way of the dancing. The amount of dancing had decreased during the conflict. She was still lying in his arms. 

"You don't need be afraid. I will not give you the king." He said in a soothing tone, gently stroking her back. She had not noticed at the time that she was trembling. The proximity and the touch was pleasant and unpleasant to her at the same. _He just says something so I trust him._ To not making her distrust noticeable she just nodded weakly. Lord Baelish took a little distance to face her. _Whether it is unpleasant to him that I am his size?_ While his one hand lingered on her back, he led his other to her cheek and wiped away a tear that was flowered by Joffrey's threat. This gesture made her blush. "Would you accompany me to our seats, Sweetling?" She nodded again and wrapped her arm around his. 

From her seat at the table, she could see Joffrey chasing a few servants, with a jug of wine in his hand. "A trait of Tywin's descendants. Do not you think?" Lord Baelish whispered in her ear, still holding her hand. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean, my lord." "Of course you know. What Cersei or the dwarf is always to do see with?" he said, pointing with a light gesture towards the Lannister. She hesitated first. "Wi- With a pitcher full of wine?" "And what does that mean?" He chopped further. "Ehm ... they lose control?" He nodded proudly. "Now tell me how much wine did you have tonight?"

She blushed with shame because she had not thought it would be so obvious. Admittedly, she had not expected such effects at all. Previously, she had only seen others who had to contend with the consequences of the wine overflow. There were always only men. She had not even known that something like that could happen to a lady. _Maybe that was the reason why a lady shouldn’t drink much wine._ This realization made her even more sink into shame than before.

“You do not have to be ashamed. You did not blame yourself, did you? "The image of the weeping Lollys came directly to her mind. "I made Lady Lollys cry," she admitted, ashamed. He certainly knew about it, it was almost impossible not to have and to be in the same room, just as the pregnant woman had cried. Like a pig before the butcher.

"It was not my intention to offend her. I told her and her high mother that I had not noticed them before, because I was so in thought and glad ... that someone as good as you take me with my traitor blood to the woman." His hand made small Circles on their backs of their hands. "Yes, I remember. Lady Tanda had intended that I marry her Lollys. Probably she was crying out of jealousy." Shocked, with widened eyes, Sansa looked at Lord Baelish.

She had never thought of anyone wanting Lord Baelish. And now he did not seem to be unpopular with women. She allowed herself to look more closely at hi, while he observed the hall. He was neither tall nor broad, but slim and apparently well-built for his age. She did not know exactly how old he was, but she appreciated him as a little younger than her father. His face had pointed features. From his nose, his pronounced cheekbones to his chin on his beard, which only intensified the impression. He had no more than slight wrinkles around his eyes. Finally, the silver strands which are attracted by his black hair still showed the most attention to his age. _Yes, for a man at his age he isn’t unsightly._ She noticed with increasing redness. In the meantime she already assumed to have the color of a pomegranate.

The alcohol in her blood made her forget her manners when she asked. "Why did not you take her as wife?" Lord Baelish had only a playful grin on his narrow lips as he caught the glare, and shrugged his shoulders. "Would you volunteer to marry a fool?" Sansa just shook her head. Somehow she could understand him. Lollys was not pretty, and besides, she did not seem to be the brightest star in the sky. At the thought of marrying someone like Ser Dontos, she shuddered, even if he was her friend. "But, Sweetling, do you really think I'm a good man? Are you my happy bride?" Green gray eyes pierced her, she felt naked under her gaze, feeling uncomfortable in her seat, feeling her hands beginnig to sweat. He is working for the lions, he could not be good, but she could not tell him directly, and she could not be silent either, he would expect an answer. "At least you want to appear like one. I... I would rather be your wife than of the king or the gnome." It would not be directly answered if she would become happy with him, but rather him as a Lannister. Her answer seemed to please him, and he gave her a smile. A proud smile.

At the moment, the last left the dance floor. Servants lit the candles. The day was coming to an end, and the sun took its leave, while the earth greeted the light shimmer of the moonlight. By the warm light and the beautiful decoration this could have been the scenery from a picture book. According to the promised husband, she had painted her wedding differently. From the snow-covered Godswood from Winterfell to the Rosegarden in Highgarden. The presentation which now constituted her real wedding would also have advocated her. It was kinda magical.

To attract the attention of the guests, the music would be so loud that her ears ached as the wedding came. The sight made her forget her pain. It was a meter high lemon cake. Juicy glazed cakes piled up. She had to clap as the five servants pushed the cake inside. Lord Baelish led her to the cake and he took a piece and led it to her mouth. Her observers clapped around her. She hesitated first. It was a usual gesture among newly married, but the gesture was yet unfamiliar. Finally, she bite. The cake was juicy and soft, the glaze was sweet, but not too sweet, so it perfectly matched the lemon flavor. She groaned with pleasure and closed her eyes as she chewed. When the cake had been eaten, she opened her eyes and saw Lord Baelish licking her fingers with pleasure, not letting his eyes off her. It fluttered in her stomach, for he made it seem so ... prohibited. "Are you satisfied, my dearest?" She gave him an embarrassed smile. "Yes, it is my favorite food." He grinned knowingly. 

"INSOLENCE!" The king cried out over the whole hall, and drew all eyes upon himself. Even the bard stopped playing. "How dare you?" Joffrey began to turn to the cupbearer, who had apparently spilled wine over his fine jerk and crouched before the king begging forgiveness.

"This is treason!" He stood on shaky legs. It seemed as if he already had too many cups. Queen Cersei now came to his side and whispered something in his ear. Probably something soothing. "You women with your soft heart. You there! "He snapped in the direction of another cupbearer, which looked at the king with fear. "Bring me my crossbow. I will carry out the judgment myself." He threatened and pushed his mother out of the way.

"Stop this nonsense!" Lord Tywin said, who has been quietly sitting in his place all night. Even if Joffrey was cruel and the king, there was still more to fear of Tywin Lannister. "I think the king is excited about his upcoming wedding. Please accompany him to his room. "The people in the hall had to do the same as Sansa, because shortly afterwards the instructions were obeyed. At first Joffrey had still allowed himself to be thrown against him, but the queen-widow succeeded in bringing him out of the room. Soon the music began to play again, and the guests turned back to their occupations as if they had seen nothing. Without Joffrey in the hall, a stone fell from her heart and she allowed herself to relax. 

For the first time on this day, she allowed herself to listen more closely to the bards, and to eat lemon cake - from the wine she kept away. She recognized _My Lady's Wife, Flowers of Spring, Two Hearts,_ and _The Seasons of My Love_ . Among the songs she did not know was _Caged Maid_. It was different from other songs. As a young girl she would not have liked it. True, it was romantic, but somehow it had a gloomy note.

She had missed losing herself in the songs and stories. For a long time she hadn't touched a book. Lord Baelish must have noticed how the music spend her consolation, and so he spend more and more to the bards.

She had to restrain not to yawn, a lady did not do something like that. Nothing would be better for her than to retire to her room alone and cuddle herself with her doll in her blood cloaked cloak. But the gods were not merciful to her. The men were already deep in their cups and called for the bed ceremony.

Baelish let go of her hand as a crowd of men and women came towards them. She was already carried out of the room before she could say something. Even when, she lacked the courage again to fight against them. Too great was the fear. Her heart beat quickly and she trembled. Five and ten men took her to Lord Baelish's chamber. Unknown hands on her body. Unknown, whose lust reflected in his eyes. So she just stayed quiet and let it go through, but the evil which painted pictures in her head, did not happen. The hands of her body touched her only to carry her, nothing untutable. Strong arms put her on the dark floor, and in the meantime she heard the door fall in the locked behind her.

  
  
  
  



	4. in honor

Yet she was alone in the room.

Cool refreshing evening air rustled through the forest green curtains, which got a warm note trough the flickering candlelight. The room was nice spacious, as her only seemed like a storage room. From the large arched window Sansa had a beautiful view of the sea, nothing to see from the rancid city. Gentle waves were hypnotising soothing to her.

How often had she thought of throwing herself out of the window? So far she would have received only the dirty city floor, there was the thought of becoming one with the sea more in itself and perhaps there also would come mermaids to her aid. No. This is a silly, fairy-tale thought that could only come from Sansa Stark from Winterfell, only that Sansa from Winterfell would never consider taking her own life. But right now, Sansa from the here and now would prefer to have a marriage life with Lord Petyr Baelish, even if it meant only the possibility of an escape. _After that night, I'll carry a child in me and Lord Baelish will then want to retire with his family to Harrenhal - or at least allow me to raise the child there._

Dazed, she walked to the huge bed. She had never seen such a big one before, even in her parents' bedroom. Silver and lilac-colored myric silk flattered the shape of the bed. Lord Baelish may be of a low birth, but at least he possessed wealth. _He could provide well for me. Willas could have also._

The thought of the Tyrell ached. She could have been waiting for him now, and after this night she could leave Kings Landing forever. With restless hands she tried to open her lacing. She has to visit Margaery tomorrow and give her the presents from Willas back. It would be morally reprehensible to keep the gifts of someone who were made of affection, but then to be married to someone else. Lord Baelish would certainly not like it if he knew that his wife had gifts from a devotee. _I must win his favor._

Giggling echoed through the halls and announced the coming of Lord Baelish. Shortly after, the heavy wooden door opened. "Thank you, ladies. How much I am also about your company, I would now like to retire with my wife." Clucking chickens that had to giggle at his comment and whispered loudly about what is now obvious to play behind closed doors. Excited hands did not advance. The voices disappeared slowly in the distance and the door fell back into the lock. Silence between the bride and groom. She stood with his back to him. What should she say? What should she do? Slowly, she continued working on her lacing while his gaze burned into her back.

"I'm sorry." With these words he broke the oppressive silence. Hesitantly she turned to him. His companion had done so little to him as to her - only his hair was a little ragged. "Can you forgive me?"  
He looked different from the hall. Nervous. Did someone like him really have a reason to be nervous about his wedding night? "I don't know if there is something you would have beg to be forgiven, my lord." His gaze was no longer directed at her, but at the richly-covered table, full of delicacies, while he poured in wine. Withe the two goblets walked over to the adjoining balcony and pointed to one of the squares. "Sit down please. I owe you an explanation." Confused, she followed his request. After that, he took his place, opposite her. Elbows supported on the table. Hands in front of the face. "I'm so sorry, Sansa. All this was not my idea. "She swallowed, completely confused, not knowing what to say. She had never seen the master of the coin like this. He seemed so insecure and vulnerable, otherwise he only shone with charm and self-confidence.

"It was shortly after the last full moon when the Lannisters learned of the Tyrell plan to marry you to Willas." She had already thought that Queen Cersei knew about the engagement. After all, she had left her the gifts. Otherwise, she had, as promised, not lost a word about it! Had all been just a cruel trick of the Queen? should she not have accepted the presents? "How?" She asked with a dry throat, whereupon Lord Baelish handed her the other wine goblet.

"Vary's little birds have found a letter in this regard from the Thornqueen." Relieved, she took a sip of the Dornish Reds. For which Lord Baelish seemed to have a preference. "Alarmed, the Hand immediately called for a meeting of the small council. With the exception of Mace Tyrell. He felt betrayed by them. His alleged allies had tried to snap the key to the north out of his grasp.” The face now freed, hands now on the wine-simmering cup. "Key to the north?" She asked with raised brows.

"Now your brother is Lord of Winterfell and the Warden of the North, but as king of the north he is against the crown and makes himself a great traitor. Thus the title of the Warden and his inheritance claim it is denied. These would have gone over to your brothers- " 

"Which were murdered by my father's ward," she said coldly. For a long time she had mourned for her little sweet brothers and prayed for them. Until she no longer felt at the thought of those who passed away. Just like Arya. Sansa was sure she'd be dead, too. "What about my high mother?"

"Lady Catelyn rides at the side of your brother against the crown. She is also considered a traitor. In addition, she captured the lion's dwarf and pulled his wrath to herself." With big blue eyes, she asks him," And what happens if Robb would surrender to the crown?" Now it was Lord Baelish, who looked at her with a raised brow. "Should your brother surrender to the crown. There would the possibility that he would get a place on the wall."

"Yes, on the wall of the Red Keeps." At her comment he laughed briefly what vermieste her spirits and her impatience drive. On the subject she found nothing amusing. _Calm down. He must like you._ "Forgive me, my lady. There may be nothing pleasing on this subject, but your commentary came unexpected. I had not expected to have such a charismatic woman. You've learned a lot in your time here." The praise extinguished her discontent, never had praised anyone Sansa for what she said. A peculiar flutter in her stomach caused her to no longer kept her eye contact with him, and she lowered her gaze to her hands, folded in her lap, ashamed. "But if you already know the answer, why do you ask me?" She hesitated. "To know if you're a liar." He just grinned. His eyes remained cold. The cup was set down.

"The Lannisters are truly a cruel pack. In order not to lose the claim and control of the north. They planned to marry you as soon as possible with one of theirs." He carefully stroked her arm. "It should be the imp." Sharp she had to catch her breath at the thought of Tyrion Lannister. Cersei had mentioned it before, only she had not given her words any further attention since she thought that the Queenhas only said it hurt her. Now she had her confirmation. Lord Tyrion was small, unsightly, a drunkard, and she had also learned from the gossip at the court that he was regularly chasing after the pratical love from women selling it to any men. At the thought of being his wife, she shuddered. To share with him a bed. To get children from him. "But the gods are merciful and he continues to sleep soundly and deeply." Looking at the information just received, Sansa also relieved by his condition when he had never harmed her and had treated her respectfully.

"Lord Tywin's second choice would have been Lancel Lannister. The boy may have been handsome ... Yes, very much. He resembled his cousin, Ser Jaime even a little too much as I heard. But he is humorless, impatient, and like any Lannister terribly arrogant. So tell me, dearest, would you really want to marry a Lannister? After all that, what they did to your family?" Sansa had to think first. Ser Lancel was not such a bad party, in principle, Tyrion would not have been the heir of Casterly Rock, if it had not been his appearance. But no. Although the Knight might come close to her wishful thinking, but still, he is a Lannister. Whether knight or not. No Lannister can be noble, she was convinced. After all that they had taken from her.

"If so, you can still cancel the marriage." He lightly pressed her shoulders and looked at her with understanding eyes. Almost understandable. "Never."

The hands in her lap clenched together into fists. She would never marry a Lannister. Deep in her hushed flames of hatred. _They will pay for all that they have done to my family and me._ Lord Baelish seemed to like her answer. Short term the corners of his mouth pulled up.

"But if Lord Tywin was planning to marry me with a Lannister, how did this alliance come about?" Again his face showed something of uncertainty. "I have suggested myself." This statement made her petrify until she leaned back so far in her chair that she could free herself from Lord Baelish's grip. However, he leaned forward, but his soft hands wandered to her rosy cheeks, so she was forced to look at him. "Please Sansa let me explain this to you."

"Then go on." she replied emotionslessly. Even if Lord Baelish was to blame for all this, she did not want to inflame him. _I'm alone with him in a room. Our room. And he has the right to take me as he wants me._

"I'm so sorry Sansa. I am aware that I am not an partner worthy for someone like you. I should not have suggested, but I just could not keep watching how the Lannister humiliated you. Not you, not your family. I deeply regret the fate of your father. I really appreciated him as a partner, even if we had our differences, he was always very ... cooperative." He stood up, kneeling carefully before her as if he did not want to scare her away. _I did not know he was so good with my father._

He put her now relaxed hands into his. "Even if I have not done it for your father. So it was to honor your high mother. "At the thought of Lady Catelyn, Sansas's chest swelled in joy, in pain. Wouldn't her mother be terribly ashamed in the choice of her husband? An old insignificant lord. "My mother?" His face showed no strange emotion, no common grin, but she was sure to see melancholy in his mossy green eyes.

"You must know that I and your mother were very close to us. When I was eight years old, I came to Riverrun as a ward of Hoster Tully. I grew up together with her and her siblings ... but it often happens when boys and girls grow up together that they developing something beyond friendship. Cat and I loved each other. So much that she even gifted me her virginity." Sansa was shocked, but she could remember her first encounter with Lord Baelish at the hand's tournament. _'Your mother was my queen of beauty once.'_ He had said to her as he played with her hair and then disappeared. Could it really be that he spoke the truth?

"I'm sorry, Sweetling." He still looked at her. _If he was lying, he could not look into my eyes._ "No, Lord Baelish. There is nothing you have to apologize for. I understand." She said gently, replying the light pressure of his hands. He was not what she had hoped for, but it would make his relationship with her mother easier to beg him to an excerpt from Kings Landing. "Thank you so much." She said with a sweet smile. He kissed her hands with his soft lips and it tingled again in her stomach. The next moment he rose. She did the same thing, feeling that the wine now seemed to have lost its effect. "I'll stay your wife." His slender fingers stroked her cheek. "You can not imagine how pleased I am." His smile reaches his eyes.

Slim arms enclosed their delicate form. Perplex, she did not know how to react to the sudden proximity. His minty warm breath on her porcelan skin only strengthened the tingling. _I have never been so close to a man._ At the thought, the blood poured into her face. "But you know what that means," he whispered in her ear, from which her neck hair put up. "I have to share the bed with you," she sighed ashamed.

"Sansa. You do not have to. I would never force you to do anything you do not want." he breathed against her neck. "But-" She wanted to see his face and stroked him hesitantly over a cheek to get his attention. He responded as wished. "No, most expensive. I would never force a woman to sexual intercourse. Especially not you, not my wife. Many men may regard this as a weakness, but I think that men and women are to be equal." All her anxiously forgotten, she replied his embrace, also his hold became stronger to her. "Really?" She knew she could not just fall for it. Trusting in his word, however, she was tired of distrust. "Really."

With a gentle kiss on the cheek, she slowly released herself from him. "Thank you, Lord Baelish." A rough laugh came from his neck. "Nothing to thank, Sweetling. I promised you this morning that your worries are mine from now on. But please call me Petyr. No reason to be so formal." Unconsciously, she had remained formal all the time and wanted to bury herself for it. She must have seemed like a frightened child. "Petyr." She spoke carefully, and for the first time tasted his name on her lips.

Gently he led her back to their chamber. "The evening air is a bit fresh," he said as he looked at her. In fact, now she noticed it. If she had not been cold because of his proximity, she quickly pushed the thought aside. In the room it was still pleasant. With a snap, he closed the door to the balcony behind her. Now relieved at the sight of the bed was consciously aware of how tired she was, the day had started early and had been extremely nerve-racking, but somehow she was not either. She was agitated and there was this strange tingle.

"However, I will have to sleep in the same bed with you, so as not to draw any conspicuous glances at us." With for her inaudible steps, he had come back to her side. "Oh." Was all she could do to reply. His objection made sense, but still she took a piece of the relief she had just gained. "No need to worry, Sweetling. I will not do anything to your trouble. Only rest next to you, no more. I will not even touch you." She just nodded, but stood petrified before the bed. At her wedding night, she would have expected more explicitly in the direction, but she would still needed some of her bravery to be able to sleep with a man in the same bed, even if it was the shared marriage bed. When she thought about it, she was ashamed to accept the kindness of Petyr. This will be a failed wedding night. The thought that someone might know about her unmarried marriage made her more uncomfortable than all the people who knew what he do with her tonight. After all, it was so. It was expected. She needed his child to get away from here.

Meanwhile Petyr had sat down on the oversized bed and looked at her again. There seemednothing to be missed by his eyes. "Sansa, I know you're tired, but I'd like to talk to you before we go to bed." With his right hand, he tapped the square beside him. She followed his gesture.

"This was your first wedding, mine as well." He grinned. "However, I think we both used different ideas of this. How did you like your wedding?" As she sat next to him, she had left some space between them, but he wrapped his arm around her shape and stroked her back soothingly up. And down. First she had to think about the wedding. "I liked it very much. I did not expect it to be so imposing in the Sept." _In itself the planning had been good. Everything had been good except for the mood. Except for the people._ In thought, she bit to the lip. "Nice that you liked it so much. Of course, it will not be able to keep up with the royal wedding, but I've made a lot of effort with the preparations." Sansa stalks. "But the queen said she had prepared the wedding." With his free hand, he played with her Tully red hair as if he were mentally absent. "The Queen was referring only to have supervised my choice, as she was anyway not enthusiastic about this marriage. To me there could be more of everything. More guests, more singers, more food ... Could you enjoy it anyway?" _Did he do it all for me?_ It would not have been the first time that Queen Regent had given her a half-truth.

"Yes, I had great fun with dancing. The bards and food were wonderful. Thank you for your trouble," she said, restrained with courtesy smile. Although the time after Cersei and Joffrey had left the hall had really felt pleasant. _But he would not want to hear that._ "Sure you have that." Petyr's smirk had something mischievous about him. "The king shall be a gifted dancer."

 _‘Should I come when he's done with you?’_ Joffrey's threats burned back into her mind as well as Petyr's kiss, which he gave her on the forehead. "If you do not mind I'll just retire to the washroom for chaining my robes. Today was a long day for the two of us." He got up and she quickly went after him. Before he was out of reach she grabbed frantically for his arm.

 _Joffrey will look after me tonight._ Petyr paused and turned to her. I _f he finds out that I am still a virgin then he can undo this marriage._ A thought she would have welcomed in the dawn of day, but she knew that Lord Baelish was just as much an escape as Willas Tyrell. "What do you have Sansa?" His gaze seemed knowingly. When he had turned to face her again, she let go of his arm. Her hands already sweaty. "Would you like to get ready first?"

But Willas had no connections with her family. To her mother. She took all her courage, looked at him through her long lashes, as Joffrey liked. "Stay." Petyr eyed her with his almost black eyes. He still did not move as she gradually closed the distance between them. Only his breath hissed.

She closed her eyes as she closed the distance between their lips. This was the first time that she took the first step. She tried to remember all her previous kisses. Only there were two before, and one of them already belonged to Lord Baelish. Her heart pounded like a warhammer against her chest as she was just pulling away so that she could look into his dark eyes and whispers, "Make me a woman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always remember: Petyr is a liar.


	5. a woman grown

“No.”

She looked at him with a weak stomach. "Do not you want me?" She asked, slightly anxious. Whereby the unspoken question remained:  _ Do you want my mother? _ His previously loosely drooping hands now moved to her waist. "I would not be a man if I said I did not want you." His thumbs painted small circles on her stomach. It was a pleasant gesture. "But I notice that you do not want to do it out of your own free will, but only from pure sense of duty," he said in a rough voice. Why should she want something else than a sense of duty? "My Septa said it would be painful for the woman," she said with dry lips. He chuckled.

"If I remember correctly, Septas keep their virginity. Where did she get that knowledge from?" Sansa was silent. She did not have an answer to give. "Septas with their dry pussies find the greatest pleasure to make little ladies afraid of their wedding night, which they will never have themselves." In his speech, she blushed and broke the eye contact briefly. His mouth twitched briefly. "And she is right. It can hurt. If it ... well, if the experience is lacking in the man. What do you know about the marriage bed? "

Sansa cleared her throat. "Man and woman find themselves after the ceremony naked in the bedroom. They then lie down in bed ... The woman on her back and the man lies down over her and in her. They kiss and he pours his seed in her. After that, the maid ranks as a grown woman in society and carries a child under her heart," she stuttered with rosy red cheeks. "Correct. But you know there are other positions where you can do the act. "His ringed fingers dug deeper into her skin. "Positions?"

"Yes, there are different positions where a child can be conceived. What you just described is the most common position and is therefore also called as missionary position." Sansa swallowed. "And how do these positions look like?" She squared it out of loud curiosity. While she was embarrassed it just seemed to amuse Petyr. "On the one, for example, the man lies on his back and the woman rides on his cock like on a horse." On the face she seemed to make he had to laugh. Again such a word choice. He had definitely fallen by her innocent blush. But Sansa did not know how to react differently, never had she ever heard of such a thing.

"That sounds perverse," she murmured, her eyes fixed on the ground. Lord Baelish then dug his fingers a little firmer in her flesh, again to draw her gaze. "Nothing is perverse, Sweetling. It may only happen to you because such a noble young lady as you have never heard of such a thing. Pervers is a sexual relationship between siblings or an interest in children. The position I just described you is one of the most common practices in the rooms of Lords and Ladies. "When he had the other examples, she had to take a sharp breath in their aspect of the strangeness. "The different positions can contribute to the pleasure, because some have their certain charm." Sansa looked at him questioningly. She could not believe what he was about to tell her. She would never have thought of such things, and that she would find to like them- even yet she didn't enjoyed riding.

"It's like kissing." He took her out of her inner conflict. However, it only contributed to even more confusion. This time, too, he seemed to look through her. In the first moment, she was afraid of what might come as he slowly approached again, but he just kissed her on the cheek. "There are harmless kisses from relatives or acquaintances." She nodded unconsciously. She still felt his warm breath on her skin before he put his lips on her for a brief moment. "Decent kisses between couples," he said in a rough voice. What he labeled as decent triggered an indecent tingling in her.

He did not leave her much time before he kissed her again. She closed her eyes and took in his minty smell. At once she felt his soft lips again. This time he kissed her longer and for a brief moment, she let herself fall. He must have felt it, for he took one of his hands from her waist and laid it on her cheek, before he slightly bent his head.

Suddenly, however, he moved his lips against hers. Completely taken aback, she opened her eyes and wanted to get out of his embrance but Petyr's grip tightened. She could have freed herself if she had really wanted it, but she calmed down again.  _ He must like me. At least a little _ . Timidly, she put her hands on his shoulders. She tried to adapt to the movements of his lips. It was quite different from the kisses she had before. She tried to give it to the kiss completely and her eyelids were getting heavier until she closed them again. Her heart beat faster. The teasing of their lips affected her most slyly. Soon the warmth and the tingling sensation that she had previously only felt in the belly was getting deeper and deeper.

Again, he had given her some time to get used to the kiss before licking with his tongue over her lips. Instinctively, she opened her mouth slightly. It felt strange when he stung his tongue against hers. Carefully, she pushed back, all this was so new to her. After a short time, the dance of her lips developed a dance between her tongues, which she shamefully tried to be good at. Petyr pulled her closer to her than before, so her chest pressed against his. This eased a moan from her throat. Petyr was pleased. Their dance increased in speed. Sansa dug her thin fingers into his shoulder, while Petyr's arms tried to push her even more against his body.

But soon Sansa went out of her tongue dance to breath. She broke from his lips and pulled her head to the side to get some air. The hand, which was still lying on her cheek, gently stroked her fiery hair. "Kisses between lovers." He whispered into the ear facing him and kissed it too.

Sansa felt a shiver. Only then did she realize that she was on a shaky leg after the dance, but Petyr held her. Deep inside she knew that she should be ashamed of her behavior. To give herself to a man like a whore, even if it was the own man. Septa Mordane would cringe at the sight of her. But all this Sansa did not care at the moment.

"Sansa" he whispered in her ear. His tone was terribly warm. "Did you like it? Do you want to continue?" Asked Petyr and was about to loosen their embrace. But Sansa slipped her delicate arms around his neck. Even before she could press her lips on his, she heard his throaty laugh. With great difficulty she tried to apply the just learned, albeit somewhat clumsily. Even if it bothered him, he gave no sign. Instead he pulled her back to him.

She herself did not know what was happening around her. It was so terribly hot. Everything in her sight was blurred, except for Petyr, the only one who seemd to be able to curb those flames of her at the moment. But also the warmth of his body she could feel. Petyr's long fingers wandered over her clothed body.

As she pulled away from his lips briefly to get some air. He slowly kissed her neck and it escaped her a relaxed moan. His inquisitive hands started to work on her laces. First he stopped when she did not attempt to stop him, however, he continued. She helped him, with her shaky hands removed her jewelery, except for the blue winterroses. They symbolized a piece of home for her. Petyr's practiced hands did not take long until they discharged the bride from the last layer of clothing.

The cool evening air clung to her naked skin. Instinctively she wanted to hide her feminine parts with her hands, but Petyr pushed her hands aside. "There is nothing you need to be ashamed of." In spite of this, she directed her gaze to the ground. From their corner of her eye she could see how he held out a hand. She did not hesitate before she took it. Petyr's hands were warm and tender. Hers were warm and sweaty.

He led her back into the huge bed. Sansa knew what was coming. Cautiously, she climbed into bed and laid on her back, her hands dug into the fine silk beneath her. Petyr sits next to her. It was hard for her to keep quiet. Especially under his hungry look. His eyes were dark, foggy.  _ He wants me _ . She recognized them. It was the same look as the guys at the sight of her wearing dresses, too tight on the chest. Or with the look she'd seen him many times with, while looking at her, now she knew what it meant.

Petyr could not leave her long. With his fingers, he gently stroked her skin. Explore every place. "You are beautiful." From her long neck to her clavicle, which he had previously caressed with his lips. Then to her breast. Drawing the vesture of her breast, but he didn't give her rosy-excited nipples any attention. Still, she faintly groaned, which brought back Petyr's daring grin. His fingers stroked her fluttering belly and deeper. They stopped at the point of her copper curls that covered her femininity. Sansa held her breath expectantly, but he did not go deeper. Not there. Instead, he stroked her long legs and circling the places where her snowy skin was painted blue. Greetings from the King.

He stayed silent. He had certainly heard of the ill-treatment of the king. Thoughtfully, he looked at her and painted his circles until he looked into her eyes again. They were still warm. She was not afraid of them. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I feel so warm." She said in a whisper. Petyr leaned forward, down to her and kissed her deeply. When he pulled away, he asked, "Shall I stop it?"

Sansa did not know where it came from or what to do, but she nodded. The feeling was pleasant and unbearable at the same time. Now his lips were on the exploration tour. They took the same route, kissed her neck to the collarbone, and she whined in delight. This time he turned to her nipples too. He took both of her breasts in the hands. Kissed and licked her sensitive nipples alternately. Sansa moaned loudly as he took one into his mouth and sucked at it as she thought that only babies would do it. She whined and wriggled under him. Arched her back to him. Her lady parts were arching, the previously compressed legs spread in excitement. Petyr's free hand, as before, gently lowered her down to her belly, but this time he did not hold onto her lures, but dipped his fingers into her femininity.

Startled, she whimpered. At the same time, she came back to her senses and wanted to squeeze her legs first, but Petyr was able to daze her senses as he stroked her core. With a plop he lets go of her hard nipple and straightened up, so that he could tease her lips.

"You know what this is?" Demonstratively he stroked over it again. "Y-Yes," she groaned, "it's called clitoris." Petyr gave a chuckle. "Have you ever touched yourself there?" Sansa shook her head. Although she had heard of it, that it should bring a satisfaction, but she had never taken it into consideration. After all, she never felt something like this.

"This is your most sensitive place. When you are touched here, you will be able to satisfy your desire most quickly, but only for the moment," he breathed into her ear and began to stroke into a rhythmic movement with light pressure. In a rotating motion. Sansa whimpered under him, feeling something hard against her waist. With his free hand, Petyr turned to her breast. In truth, he did nothing to quench her fire, he made it even worse. Her breath was getting more and more uneven and she could feel something liquid ran down her legs and butt. He stroked her only with his thumb, while his other fingers explored her womanhood a little deeper.

Without warning, he let his index finger penetrate her. Sansa moaned in excitement and pain. It wasn't really pain, it was unpleasant. Petyr groaned too. Soon he moved his finger. In and out. The uncomfortable feeling dwindled, yet her legs did not stop shaking. He took a second finger, but gave her no time to get used to it. His fingers pushed faster. The heat became worse and worse. Sansa's moans and the wet sound that comes from her lower region filled the room. "You're so wet," Petyr groaned in ear. "Do you know what that means?" Sansa did not know, neither could she give anything of herself. He kissed her gently on the lips and pressed his thumb slightly more firmly against her core. "That means your body is longing for a man's hard cock." His fingers changed the angle and came to a point, which caused her to reach him with her hips. Petyr watched her with dark, curious eyes. His fingers pushed so deeply into her that she could feel his cool rings at her entrance. Just as she wanted to close her eyes he said, "Look at me.".

He pulled at her nipple and curled his fingers into her. She moaned one last time and then she felt like she was falling. A liberating falling.

Came down from her high, her breathing regulated again. She saw Petyr licking two of his fingers, glistening in the candlelight, watching her with foggy eyes. He grinned at her and started to kiss her. Again with the tongue, but this time it was not so tender and careful, but hard and demanding. In addition to the mint taste, there was also something else, slightly salty, musky. Sansa opened her eyes wide and hissed in the kiss as she realized what she tasted. Her body did not obey her, instead of pushing him away, she gave herself to him even more. She liked the dance much, too much. Petyr chuckled.

"What you just had is called orgasm. Many ladies never gaining such a pleasure due to the incompetence of their husbands. But many do not know that such a thing is possible." He took one of her hands and led her to her belly. "As you have just noticed, you will be moist when you are... excited." Deeper to her entrance, where she could feel the moisture on her fingers. "It's good when you're wet. Then you can easily receive a man."

He put her hand on his crotch. On his hard ... Sansa shrugged. He still had all his clothes on. Nevertheless, she could feel him exactly. He was hard and she could feel the heat through the clothes. Slowly he led her hand along his entire length. Petyr's breath hissed for a moment.  _ That seems to please him. _ Now, without his guidance, she cautiously stroked his length. She felt it slowly began to tingle in their lower part, but also panic spread through her. His penis was much longer and wider than his fingers.  _ How should he fit into me? _ She looked anxiously at him, he seemed to know exactly what she was worried about. "I've just satisfied you with my fingers to stretch you. So that it will not hurt too much when I get into you." She nodded weakly.

Shortly afterwards, she could hear him opening the lacing from his pants, but she did not dare to look. Petyr leaned over her again and kissed her on the forehead. His hand guided her to his naked manhood. She wrapped her hand around it. It felt strange, but not bad. It was hard, but the skin felt like soft velvet. She stretched her neck to unite his lips with her own.  _ She likes to kiss him. _ Gentlely, he replied her kiss, while he took himself in his hand and pressed it against her clitoris. Sansa moaned in the kiss, spreading her legs a little further, so he could position himself better.

Although she was excited, she was grateful to Petyr for taking her in this positions, as she knew how it should done. She expected that Petyr would enter directly into her, but he rubbed his manhood against her core and rekindled that fire in her. It was so different. Better.

Her hips pushed against his. Her desire was stronger than before. In the act she put her arms around his neck and hugged her long legs his narrow hips. Now and then they kissed. His thrusts became harder and faster. She noticed how she was again before the fall, but she couldn't. She was unbearably hot and it was hard for her to breathe. "Please," she whimpered. "Please, Petyr."

Petyr stopped then and turned his penis against her entrance, she could feel it pulsing. "Look at Sansa and take a deep breath." She did what he asked her. Without warning, he entered deeply into her, with on thrust. Sansa whimpered in pain and clutched at his back. Whereupon Petyr closed his eyes and groaned. Hot salty tears swelled from her blue eyes. This time it was not only unpleasant but it really hurt. It felt like he was tearing her. Petyr not yet moved into her, but gave her time to get used to it. He kissed her tears away, but the pain did not fade until he began stroking her core.

With a slight nod, she gave him to understand that he could continue. The pain had not yet passed, it was tolerable. He took prudence and began with a slow rhythm until the burning pain became a burning desire and she approached his hips. Trying to chase afterwards her satisfaction. The moans and gasps of both filled the room.

He was still playing with clitoris. "Petyr." She moaned as he changed the angle and again hit that one point. He noticed this and his thrusts were shorter and harder. Her fingers clawed in Petyr's back as she arched her back, her toes and tongue curling as she came. For a moment she only saw white. Petyr thrusts a few times hard into her before his thrusts became erratic and he groaned one last time into her neck as she felt his warm semen pour into her.

Both gasping for air remained so for a moment. It hurt a little as he pulled his now semi-hard penis out of her. Petyr pulled his pants back up, covered Sans naked sweaty body with a blanket, laying down beside her. Sansa snuggled exhausted in his embrace. She noticed that he hadn't taken one part of his clothing off, but before she could adress it, she dreamed of Winterfell.


End file.
